Applications, libraries, and other types of software modules may include hard-coded statements written in a particular query language to access data stored on a particular type of data storage device. In some cases, an organization that operates or maintains the software modules may migrate data from one type of data storage device to another type of data storage. In cases where existing software modules include hard-coded statements in a particular query language, the software modules may not function properly when attempting to access a data storage device that supports a different query language or that implements a different transaction model.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.